mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Marty Malone
Marty "Monk" Malone was an Irish-Italian Wise Guy for the Corleones. Biography Because of his "sight", he was unable to truly rise up in the family, yet he was still known as an affable and eager wise guy, due being the adopted son of Mikey Corleone. His real Italian father fell ill during the 2000's, leaving Monk trying to earn money to support him through the family. His father was mostly cared for by Monk's older sister Frankie. However after his father died, Michael Corleone adopted them both, Monk and Frankie. Marty became fast friends with Charlie Trapani, assisting the latter in taking revenge on men who assaulted Bonasera's daughter, Maria. His other lad was o'l Poli Gatto, who was another one of his close lads. Monk and Trapani Shortly after the death of Luka Brasi in the winter of 2009, Monk was wounded in an assassination attempt on Don Corleone and was taken to the hospital in Little Town. When he emerged, Marty went with Charlie to the party at Rosa's. It was around this time that he began a relationship with a woman called "Crazy Jane", although he was also known to be sweet on Viani Barzini, who owned the Va Va Voom Room, one of Monk's most favourite bars. As Trapani became more prominent in the family, Monk followed him and the two remained friends, despite Trapani's role in the death of Poli Gatto. Malone, Trapani, and Pete Clemenza all took part in destroying one of Virgil Sollozzo's narcotics factories, further crippling the Tattaglia Family. At the start of 2010 life took a tragic turn for Marty when his sister was murdered by Bruno Tattaglia, seeking revenge for the death of Sollozzo and the havoc wreaked on the family by Frankie's boyfriend, Trapani. Blaming Trapani and the family for this, Monk disappeared for a while, becoming somewhat of a forgotten. Betrayal and death In late 2010, he emerged again, informing Trapani of a rat in the Corleone family who was hiding in the Bowery Hotel, guarded by thugs belonging to the Barzini family. Malone assured him that the rat was to be eliminated. This contradicted what Trapani had been told by Michael Corleone, who, unknowingly to the two men, had discovered one of them was a traitor. Malone shot the 'rat' to death and swiftly disappeared when superhero agent Gregory McCain appeared on the scene. It transpired that Malone was in fact the rat and that the dead man was an FBI agent who worked against Corleones. Michael ordered Trapani to kill Malone, who he hunted down to the Va Va Voom Room in Little Town. The two shared a final emotional conversation where Monk said he felt he should have been a made guy in the Corleone family and said it was unfair that they didn't make him just because of his sight. Malone then fled into the bar, covered by twelve Cuneo thugs he had been working with. Trapani killed the thugs and executed his friend on the bar's stage. Gallery Marty_smiling.jpg|Marty's smiling. Evil_Malone.jpg|Evil Malone. Marty's_sad.jpg|Marty's sad, cause' Frankie died. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Irish Category:Italians Category:Corleones Category:Cuneos Category:Traitors Category:Wise Guys Category:The Godfather Category:Mobsters Category:Adopted Category:Siblings Category:Former Good Guys Category:Antagonists